


海市蜃樓

by Rodstrupe



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodstrupe/pseuds/Rodstrupe
Summary: B班回到伊拉克後，Dime視角





	海市蜃樓

開始是Billy，然後是Shroom。堆滿雜物的基地儲藏室，不知哪來的墊子上，他們輪流操他。字面意思的操。

 

就算Dime能搞清楚整件事究竟從何開始，如何發生，也不會讓它看起來他媽的比較合理。

 

畢竟它包含Shroom。

 

尤其它包含了Shroom。

 

一個月前，B班才在美國出席了Shroom的告別式，由Dime帶領。人數冷清，儀式簡短，但是該到場的都在場，包括最不能缺席的主角。Dime很確定。他的好哥兒們躺在棺材裡，平靜的過分稱職，連一點微弱驚喜或驚嚇也不打算賞給弟兄。宇宙回收了她的流浪兒Virgil Breem，基於狗屁的因果業力或者其實毫無道理，回收之徹底，不論是Dime或Billy，都沒機會從中撿到一點殘渣。

 

那是為什麼儲藏室裡正發生的一切更顯無稽。

 

Dime覺得自己裂成兩部分，一部分的他在地上，渾身汗濕，莫名其妙地被手指、舌頭與陰莖漸次打開，擺弄成不同姿勢，好方便Shroom與Billy順暢地操他，不受妨礙；另一部分的他冷眼旁觀，對眼前的所見發笑。無法不笑。這個濕漉漉的性愛現場甚至都不夠逼真，不像他可能會做的夢。它太熱情，天真，明亮的一塌糊塗；它單純又一廂情願，不可能來自一個世故的心靈。

 

Dime嘲弄它。

 

嘲弄，卻不推開。

 

辦不到或不想，都無有分別。因為墊子上的他盡可能張開自己，不止於雙臂。Shroom的身軀與靈魂同等碩大，Billy的傻氣與固執需要寬闊的安放，世界沒有為他們預備好地方，但是Dime知道他有本事將他倆完整容納。

 

即使過程不盡然輕而易舉。他感覺到自己一度失去意識，在Shroom接續Billy也進入他後；他們把他撐得那麼滿，滿的前所未有，除了兩根火熱的老二，好一段時間他無法感受到其他東西。他不確定有沒有被逼出丟臉的尖叫，也許不只一聲，但這馬上不再是他能在乎。前後箍住他的兩個人開始動作，一個後退時另一個就挺進，默契到他連換氣都不太能。他在兩具身體間困難地喘息，肌肉顫慄，喊出自己也分辨不清的胡言亂語。眼淚不受控地擠出身體，又在兩張嘴唇下被分別吻去。

 

膝蓋被反覆分開到疼痛，皮膚不剩下一塊沒記錄到指痕。他們兩個在他耳旁不厭其煩地重複那三個字，像兩張跳針的唱盤，而他的舌頭在他能後悔前就已經替他回答。

 

是的，是，他也是。

 

他被拋上，又落下，兩雙手一起接住了他。

 

他不需要醒來，儘管他清楚他會。

 

他終究會。

 

 

\--THE END--


End file.
